


The Many Oneshots Of The Smash Mansion

by Coricus



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Nerd Bromance, Randomness, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coricus/pseuds/Coricus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a stupid thing for writing practice and getting random scenarios out of my head. Bunch of Smash Bros characters live in a mansion, blah blah blah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had the awful idea of making a comic about some of this, so I made it a chapter of this fanfic instead because I'm lazy. Yay.

Samus walked into the room, cappuccino in hand. The lounge was mostly empty this morning. Good. This meant she could get some relative peace and quiet. Samus scoped out an empty loveseat and carefully lowered herself into it. Then she turned to look at the other two Smashers occupying the room.

The first was Dark Pit. He was hunched over, scowling like his life depended on it. He had one hand on his chin, supporting the weight of his upper body. The other hand was wrist-deep in a Large-sized box of McDonalds fries. His eyes were fixed in a death stare towards the other Smasher sitting across from him, never even bothering to so much as glance down as he lifted another fry to his mouth.

The other Smasher, or rather one part of a Smasher team, was the Duck Hunt dog. He was sitting more alertly than usual, staring intently at the box of juicy fries. Drool was dripping from his canine mouth like water from a leaky faucet. 

Duck Hunt Dog whined and rose into a begging position. Dark Pit lowered his eyelids and scowled even harder.

"I hate you." Dark Pit said.

Duck Hunt Dog pretended he didn't hear that and continued to beg.

"Chipper as ever, I see." Samus said, taking a sip from her cappuccino.

"Shut up, Samus." Said Dark Pit.

Samus shrugged and reclined back slightly into her seat.

"You hear about the mess over at the cafeteria?" Samus asked.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Nothing. Just wondering what you thought of the whole situation."

"I think it's stupid. There's not really much else to say. Only good thing that came of it was that Bowser Jr. got what was coming to him after the food fight was over."

"I'll say. It's going to be a while before he forgets the beating Peach gave him"

For a few minutes neither one of them spoke any further. Then Samus spoke up again.

"As long as you're here, do you think you could pass me the Contests Weekly magazine?" Samus asked.

"No. Get it yourself."

"Whatever." Samus turned her attention towards the dog. "Hey, buddy. Why don't you be a good boy and fetch me that magazine over there?"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. The Duck Hunt dog slowly broke eye contact with the box of fries and walked over to a pile of magazines on a nearby coffee table. The dog rifled through the stack of reading material and grabbed one to bring to Samus. He walked back across the room and triumphantly displayed the magazine he had chosen for Samus.

It was not Contests Weekly.

It was Sports Illustrated: Swimsuit Edition.

 

A minute later Ike walked into the room while eating a donut. Duck Hunt Dog passed Ike on his way out of the room. To Ike's surprise, DHD was soaked in hot cappuccino and had his tail tucked between his legs.

"Wh-" Ike began.

"Don't ask." Said Samus.

Ike frowned and slowly backed away.


	2. It Involves A Park, I Guess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic wears clothes and Mega Man goes to the park, where stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I think I under described stuff in this chapter. And I mashed like four different ideas together fairly poorly. Ah well. Viva la Vida Loca and all that jazz.

Ah, yet another lovely day at the mansion. The Sun was shining, the birds were singing, and oh my gosh Sonic what are you wearing.

"How did you even get that sweatshirt on over your head?" Asked Mega Man, tilting his own head at a 45 degree angle.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked back, glancing at the sleeve of his pink and yellow attire.

"Your head is too big for the neck of the shirt. How on earth did you put it on?"

"Did you forget that I curl into a ball on a daily basis? I can get into just about anything if I really want to."

Mega Man started to respond, but stopped himself before he could actually begin talking.

He didn't feel that Sonic gave a satisfactory answer. 

Heck, he didn't get why Sonic had decided to wear clothes today but not any other day, for that matter. 

But at this point Rock was starting to accept that nothing in the world of trophies really made sense. So he just sighed and opened the front door of their apartment.

"Where ya goin', bro?" Asked Sonic.

"I'm going to take a walk around the park nearby. I haven't been out much, and I feel like getting some fresh air."

"Cool. I'd go with you, but when I go out for fresh air I tend to leave everyone else in the dust." Sonic said, grinning.

"Hah, yeah, that's an understatement. Anything you want me to do for you while I'm out?" Mega Man asked.

"Eh, not really. At some point someone should let Mario know that he's failing at his job and the East Wing men's bathroom has a clog so bad that every toilet and sink is jammed at the same time, but it's not really that urgent."

"Not urgent, huh?" Rock sweatdropped. "Well, I'll be sure to let him know if I happen to see him. See ya later, Sonic! And don't burn your legs running with those purple shorts on!"

"Don't worry, I won't!" Sonic said, cheerfully waving goodbye to Rock.

 

It was nice and warm when Rock went outside. The grass swayed in a light breeze. 

One could hear the sound of children playing in the distance. Perhaps it was Ness and Lucas, playing a game of baseball in the field. Or maybe it was Villager and Toon Link, trying to catch butterflies near the outskirts of the settlement. 

When Rock got to the park, he could see Lucario and Little Mac loitering around a snack machine in front of the visitor's center. It appeared to be out of order, and both of the fighters seemed quite distressed.

Mega Man chuckled. It wasn't nice to make light of the misfortune of others, but seeing as there was a gas station with the exact same brands of foodstuffs as the ones the snack machine carried not even a mile away and how melodramatic the two of them were acting about the situation, Mega Man couldn't help but be amused. Soon Little Mac began to punch the snack machine.

"Hey, Little Mac! No manhandling the snack machine!" Rock called out. 

Little Mac sheepishly looked in Rock's direction and then proceeded to back away from the snack machine.

Rock shook his head and sighed, smirking a bit at the boxer's immaturity. Granted, in most cases Little Mac acted more mature than Rock, but when the situation involved chocolate. . .

Rock's thought process was interrupted by the sound of clattering metal nearby. Rock bolted around the corner of the visitor's center and through a shrub in order to see what had happened. To his surprise, it was Shulk, kneeling over a pile of old scrap metal.

"Are you OK?!" Asked Mega Man.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Shulk, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I just had a bit of a slip up, that's all."

"What are you doing with all those old robot parts?" Mega Man asked.

"I was thinking about making something out of them. Maybe a toaster."

"Really? Awesome! Can I help?" Rock asked, becoming a little excited. He loved helping people make custom machines. After all, it's what he was initially built to do.

"I don't know, working with machinery can be rather dangerous sometimes. . ."

"Aw, come on. Please?"

Shulk sighed.

"Oh, all right."

So Mega Man and Shulk began to work on the toaster. At first Shulk would only let Rock hand him tools. As time went on, however, Rock began to offer advice on how to further improve his method of toaster making, leading Shulk to realize that Rock had a certain amount of expertise in the field of mechanical engineering. Soon they were both doing equal shares of work on the toaster. Each one had something to say to help the other, and before long the project was completely done.

"Whew! That was fun. Exhausting, but fun." Said Shulk.

"I know! Somehow we ended up working on that all day." Said Mega Man.

Shulk turned and looked at the sky. Sure enough, the Sun was beginning to set.

Mega Man stared at the ground next to himself for a moment, unsure of what to say. Then it hit him. He knew exactly what he needed to tell Shulk.

"So, um. . .I was wondering. I. . .I had a really good time with you today, and we seem to have a lot in common. I know. . .I know it's sudden, but. . .would you. . .would you like to be my friend?"

Shulk turned towards Mega Man and smiled. He grabbed both of Mega Man's hands and held them in his own, locking eyes with the blue robot.

"I would love to be your friend, Mega Man."

Mega Man's eyes began to sparkle. He had never known such joy in his life. So this. . .this is what it's like to make a friendship. To forge a bond of caring and trust. Mega Man was so happy that he felt he might just cry a little out of sheer joy.

 

Wario suddenly walked up to the pair of nerds from out of nowhere and began to mock them. Mega Man and Shulk turned towards the overweight video game developer and gawked. 

"Shulk and Mega Man, kissing in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-" Wario almost finished saying.

Then Sonic roundhouse kicked him in the head. Sonic doesn't really like Wario.


End file.
